We're all Broken
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Unrelated Wincest AU! Dean is a hunter that works with his adopted father after his biological dad was killed hunting a demon. Sam is a young Human with psychic abilities that has been abused and treated like trash from day one. The two meet and their worlds would never be the same (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE WITH WARNINGS AND SUCH) [As you probably know i don't own supernatural]
1. Summary

Unrelated Wincest AU! Dean is a hunter that works with his adopted father after his biological dad was killed hunting a demon. Sam is a young Human with psychic abilities that has been abused and treated like trash from day one. One day Sam is up for sale at a supernatural Auction and Dean, seeing the disheveled man can't fight the urge to help. Dean buys the young psychic and tries to make the man feel normal. It's difficult but he manages. Slowly Dean begins to grow attached to Sam and Dean has to fight the urges that start to overwhelm him every moment of the day.

(Pairings: Dean/Sam, Slight Dean/Cas?, Slight Gabriel/Sam?)

Warnings: foul language, mention of abuse; Both physical and mental, may be "Drug" (Demon blood) use, Heavy Drinking, Dark themes, Creepers, Mentions or signs of rape, there may be mature content in later chapters


	2. Chains

"Dean" Bobby growled Sitting at his desk in the study with a group of books stacked to his left and right, "What the hell are you thinking? We can't just go to that auction. We have nothing to bid!" Dean, Bobby's adopted son stood in front of the aged hunter a nervous smile on his tanned face

"We'll find something Bobby" Dean tried to convince the older hunter; "We can go to a morgue and get some hearts or whatever body part needed to win the journal section."

"I understand that we can do that, but what I don't get is why we need this journal that they're selling?"

"Bobby, it's the only section of Samuel Colt's journal that you don't have, it might have a way to hurt or kill Eve. And- even if it doesn't it's better to have it for future reference than to not have it at all."

Bobby sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Well then I guess we have to go to the hospital sometime soon."

"More like tonight" Dean mumbled scratching the back of his neck

"What?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean and stood from his seat, "Boy, when is this auction?"

"Um well you see-" Dean took a couple steps back, distancing himself from his Adopted father, "The auction's in three days and it's a two day drive to the town…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!" Bobby roared slamming his hands down on his desk, "Get your shit around so we can get those body parts. You know what creature has the book?"

"Last I checked a Kitsune has it."

"So pituitary glands right?"

"Yeah, that's what they eat, but we better get some other things in case the glands aren't enough"

"What else should we bring then? Gold, some old spell books and guns?"

"Uh more like virgins…"

"What?! Dean you know we can't do that! We can' go and kill off innocent suckers for a damn journal!"

"Bobby!" Dean looked at his father with distraught eyes, "We don't have a choice here! If any supernatural creature gets this journal segment and they work with Eve, which has a high percentage rate because she is their _mother_, we will have no chance what so ever of being able to read those pages to find Eve's weakness. It's a one in a life time deal. I don't want to do this, I really don't but do we really have a choice?"

"Yeah, we do have a choice" Bobby growled gruffly, "Just- One option would leave everyone defenseless and millions would die" When Bobby finished speaking he was pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that he would more than likely regret his decision. "Get your stuff around, We'll head out in an hour"

"You're really up to this?" Dean was astonished but at the same time grateful, "Thanks Bobby…"

"Yeah whatever, just keep in mind that you owe me big time." With that Bobby started to collect all the things needed for their trip to get Samuel Colts journal segment.

"I won't forget" Dean gave His dad a curt nod and followed his lead by getting his stuff together.

Hundreds of miles away in an old house, a relatively handsome man dressed in a business suit with short dirty blonde hair walked at a leisurely pace down steep creaking steps leading to a dark and damp cellar.

"Honey I'm home" The man sang, his deep baritone voice ricocheting off the hollowed walls of the house's basement. There was no reply to the man, only the sound of whimpering and chains rubbing against each other. "Now now sweetie it's okay" Stepping farther into basement the man knelt so he could be eye level with the thin young man that was cowering against the wall he was chained too. The young man had long messy dark brown hair and frazzled eyes. Thick metal cuffs were attached to his wrists and ankles keeping him trapped to the old moldy walls that supported the cellar from collapsing. "I'm not going to hurt you, not today at least" The man gave the chained male a sick smile as he caressed his pale cheek, "I can't harm the merchandise before it's sold. People wouldn't pay as much if there was obvious damage."

The young man tried to distance himself from his captor but couldn't do much as the metal cuffs dug painfully into his skin, and for the fact that his captor kept his tanned hand on his face. Brushing his long bangs behind his ear showing some twisted form of affection

"Don't worry sweetie" The man whispered his words softly into the brunettes ear, the man's breath brushing against the sensitive skin causing shivers to roll down the younger's spine, "You'll have a new master soon. Only a couple more days, then you won't have me to protect you… Those nasty people could hurt you." The man paused and gave what looked like a sad smile, "I don't want to give you up. You're my favorite; you were always my favorite sweetie. But I can't keep you any longer, people are getting suspicious and I can't have that…"

The brunette continued to stay silent and fought back tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. His master didn't like it when he cried, said it made his face all red and puffy, that it took away from his beauty. He hated his master, he hated these chains, and the young man could only hope that his new master would be benevolent and not treat him like how he was now. 'Please God, make this torture end' Blinking rapidly and male kept his tears at bay and felt a sense of relief as his master stood to his full height and walked back upstairs. As soon as he was alone, the brunette curled into himself and let the salty liquid rush down his face. He was terrified, he was afraid that he'd be sold to someone worse; that he would die before knowing what it felt like not having chains bound to him everywhere he went. To know how it felt to be free. Unfortunately for him, these thoughts of freedom were just daydreams whipped up as thick metal marred his skin and clammy hands brushed against his body causing shivers of disgust rolled down his back.

_**Puppet: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. **_


	3. Volcano day

We're all broken – volcano day

Days passed slowly for the chained brunette as he stayed locked down in the dreary cellar. Hours would pass slowly and all he could do was stare aimlessly at bare walls or hum nameless tunes. The only interesting thing that would happen is receiving food and getting taken to the bathroom to clear his systems and briefly wash his face then try to make his dirty air less greasy. The brunette felt his eyes begin to droop heavily with sleep when the cellar door was flung open. Down walked his master, his dirty blonde hair looked extremely well groomed, more so than normal while his muddy brown eyes held an excited spark.

"Time to go love" His master sang waltzing to the younger male putting a thick metal collar around his neck. The boy felt the frigid metal as it send a burning sensation to his body. The metal was rough and he could feel its uneven edges gnaw at his exposed skin. He forced himself to stand on his shaky legs and could feel his quivering muscles ache, longing to collapse back to the floor. "Now now, we'll be upstairs soon but first we need it so you can't see." Digging in to his jacket pockets the younger's captor pulled out a long strip of midnight black cloth that was coarse and thick. As the blind fold was being pulled out the boy felt that his legs were about to give out so he decided to sit down in wait.

That was a mistake

His master gave him a long cold stare as he sat on the hard ground. "Why are you sitting?" His master asked anger beginning to slink into his voice, "I never gave you permission to sit. You can't sit unless I tell you that you can." The younger opened his mouth to explain himself but his master wouldn't have it. Instead, he grabbed the brunette's long knotted hair and yanked his head up causing small tears to prick his eyes. "You should only do what I tell you! Now stand!" The master's hot breath blew into the boy's face as he painfully stood back on his feet. The next instant his world was black as the cloth his master had was tied over his eyes, his masters voice was lower and held aggravation, "As I said before, it's time to go."

"Boy, are you sure this is the place?" Bobby questioned standing next to his adopted son outside of an old abandoned looking factory where the auction that has Samuel colt's journal section would be bid.

"Yes I'm sure, my source told me it's right here."

"Your source?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean, "May I ask who that is?"

"You don't need to worry about it." Dean gave Bobby a quick pat on the shoulder and walked towards the factory entrance. Knocking on the closed door Dean called out, "Hey anyone home? We're here for the auction!"

Moments later noise could be heard from behind the door and much like what you would see in old movies a slit in the door that was set at eye level slid open. "Here for the auction?" Peering through the slit were vibrant pale blue eyes.

"Uh yes" Dean looked through the slit and held eye contact with the man

He didn't speak for a moment but he stepped away from the door, "Come inside" he said opening the door for Bobby and Dean. The man then pointed at a large plastic box that held weapons such as knifes gun and other assortments of lethal killing objects. "Put your weapons in the box" Standing tall and proud next to the box was a fancy metal detector, like one you would see at the airport. "We can tell that you two hunters and we'd prefer it if this auction remains violence and bloodshed free. So if you'd remove all weapons from your person we can lead you to the area in which the items up for auction are displayed."

Bobby turned to dean and gave the green eyed male a look that said, 'you better give up all your weapons or so help me. I will not save your ass if you get in trouble.' Catching the look Dean grumbled quietly and proceeded to take all weapons off and slid them into the box. Bobby followed in Deans footsteps and became weapon free. The two hunters then stepped through the metal detector without the machine to beep crazily and followed the man who let them enter into a room that had people meandering around looking at objects that were protected behind thick glass.

Bobby and Dean walked around and saw the strange items that were up for bid. Before either male found Samuel colt's journal segment they saw a peculiar sight. A large cage or what looked like a cage sat in the corner of the room. A sheet was placed over the cage and no sound was coming from inside, "Bobby" Dean spoke quietly, feeling awkward standing in a room full of supernatural creatures without an means of defense, "What do you think is under the sheet?"

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that. We need to find that segment- if they have it and hope that this whole trip wasn't a bust."

"Alright" Dean glanced at the covered cage one last time before walking on to find the journal segment.

More 'people' entered the factory as time wore on and Dean started to feel extremely unprotected. He'd constantly check over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following them or was going to attack him.

"Excuse me" A voice broke through the room, standing by the door was a small gruff looking man with a scruffy bread, "Sorry to interrupt but the auction is about to start. If you'd follow me into the backroom and we may start the bidding." Everyone followed the short man into the hall and took their seats in old metal folding chairs. As soon as everyone settled another man came on the small stage that sat in the front of the hall elevated about a foot off the ground.

"Welcome" the new man greeted, "My name is Simon Gould and I shall show you the items we have for auction today. Many of you saw them already out in the foyer but now you can see them in the flesh, not behind stuffy glass!" Simon ran a hand through his slicked back well-kept hair and smiled brightly, "The auction shall now commence! Our first item for sale is Samuel Colt's journal!"

Both Dean and Bobby's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight in front of them, Simon held in his hands a thick stack of papers that clearly had Colt's hand writing on it. 'The first item for bid? This is almost too good to be true.'

**_Puppet: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hate me for the Sam part and it's awfulness, but Sammy at this point has no name and mister master will be revealed next chapter. _**

**_Thank you: Souless666, AshleyMarie84, and elektra56765 for leaving a comment last chapter._**

**_And for anyone who reads if you can leave a comment that would be greatly appreciated.  
Comments and reviews are like drugs or caffeine for me, if I get them I keep moving and I get motivated to write more._**

**_Love you all and thanks for reading! _**


	4. How To Save A Life

_**Puppet: Hey guys I just wanted to make some announcements. **_

_**First off I'm looking for a Beta for this story. I plan on writing a lot more and I want to have someone to help make the story good and not have it crash and burn with plot holes and OOC character.**_

_**Secondly I want to apologize for all of the page breaks there are in this chapter. This chapter is kind of choppy but I did the best I can do.**_

_**Thirdly I really want to thank all of you who decided to even both reading this story. I'm not the best writer and I'm bad with expressing my thoughts into words which is what I do when writing so things may sound weird or be hard to understand. **_

_**Thanks Souless666, SammysDaemon, Lost AdamWin, Dorianimeyaoilover and the nameless guest for commenting on the last chapter.**_

_**Fourthly I want to get at least five reviews on this chapter. I don't think that's asking too much. I know more than seven people read this story because it his 26 story followers which is amazing to me. But yeah I'd really like to get five or more reviews on the chap before chapter 4 is uploaded.**_

_**Fifthly I want to apologize for how long it took to upload the chapter, but the length between chapters will undoubtedly grow seeing as I have school and other things so I can't spend all my time typing. So please hakuna your tatas before you freak out if there are no updates for a while.**_

_**Sixthly this chapter isn't my best. I don't know how auctions work and so it is probably incredibly unrealistic. I was kind of just making things up as I went along.**_

_**Seventhly please enjoy! This chapter is about three times the size of what I usually set my chapters to minimally be at (Which is 1,000 words)**_

We're all broken – How to save a life

"_Welcome" the new man greeted, "My name is Simon Gould and I shall show you the items we have for auction today. Many of you saw them already out in the foyer but now you can see them in the flesh, not behind stuffy glass!" Simon ran a hand through his slicked back well-kept hair and smiled brightly, "The auction shall now commence! Our first item for sale is Samuel Colt's journal!"_

_Both Dean and Bobby's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight in front of them, Simon held in his hands a thick stack of papers that clearly had Colt's hand writing on it. 'The first item for bid? This is almost too good to be true.'_

It was hard for Bobby and Dean to understand that the object they were looking for was right in front of them. Nothing happens this easily for them so it was hard to believe that being held in Simon's hand was Colt's journal segment.

"You ready Dean?" Bobby asked mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen, "We don't know who or what else wants this journal."

"I know that, now let's just hope we win this auction to figure out how to kill Eve."

Standing tall and proud Simon set the journal down on a table that sat next to him, "We will start the bidding at two-hundred golden troll tokens."

"What?" Dean whipped his head to look at Bobby and asked, "Please tell me that you have this troll gold stuff."

"Uh no, I had no idea that that even existed." As Simon stood on the stage waiting for people to start bidding six men and Dean raised their hands, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby whispered

"We need this journal Bobby; we can't let some supernatural son of a bitch take it."

"I understand that, now shut up and listen."

"Would anyone like to make any bids?" Simon asked the group.

"Five-hundred golden troll tokens" a man with cropped brown hair and a posh voice called to Simon

"Six-hundred golden troll tokens" a different man yelled. This one had blonde hair that looked crudely bleached and not all that clean looking.

Sighing in frustration Dean knew that they could never pay with the golden troll tokens so he decided that he would change the bet and hopefully be able to pay with something they had on hand, not a currency that they've never heard of before today. So Dean kept his hand raised and spoke as clearly as he possibly could, "Two heads with the pituitary glands still intact" as Dean spoke the whole room's attention seemed to shift to him. These people came to the auction on a regular basis and they never had heard of someone betting a severed head before. It was strange, even for the monsters. Taking a deep breath Dean kept his hand held high and repeated, "Two heads with the pituitary glands still intact."

Simon turned around and peered behind the curtain that kept the back of the stage concealed. From their seats Dean and Bobby could hear the mutter of whispers between Simon and an unknown person. When he turned back around Simon spoke, "Sorry sonny, you'll have to try harder than that. Now do we have anyone for six-hundred golden troll tokens?" Two hands in the crowd fell leaving only four people. The cropped haired brunette, a silence red-head, the bleach blonde that set the price to six-hundred tokens and Dean

"Six-hundred tokens and two severed heads"

"Seven-hundred tokens and two severed heads."

Withholding a growl in the back of his throat Dean kept his hand up, 'what can we bet to sway these guys?'

"Four severed heads and a vial of virgin's blood" Everyone's head in the room turned to the old man with a worn hat on his head. Their eyes were wide and Simon asked if anyone had anymore offers, if not then the sale would be made final. Luckily enough for Singer and his adopted son all the other hands dropped to their sides and the journal segment was now theirs.

"How the hell did you know that betting virgin's blood would get us the journal?" Asked Dean as he stood by the Impala with Bobby, the two were checking their inventory to make sure that they had everything they needed. After the journal was sold Bobby and Dean found that they had to wait in the factory until the auction was done and over with and right now everyone, monster or not was taking a lunch break before the big things were sold. The auction was set up in a way that the items of smaller value and rarity were sold first while those of larger value and uniqueness were sold later.

"I had no idea, but I figured since virgin's blood is huge for blood suckers and it's the purist shit you can find out there that is also pricey on the black market."

"And how would you know that?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the elder man

"I have my resources" Bobby remarked defensively

"Of course you do" Dean replied with the roll of his eyes then asked, "Do you want a bite to eat? I think I saw a burger joint back down the road"

"That's fine by me, anything to get us out of this monster fest for a little bit."

"Then let's hurry up and go, I'm starving." Bobby heaved a tired sigh and climbed into the passenger's seat of the Impala while Dean took the seat behind the wheel.

"It's almost time Mr. Lupin" Simon spoke to the owner of the cage, "Everyone is coming back from the break and your item will be the first to be bid on."

"Thank you Simon" Lupin smiled as he walked over to his cage and patted the top, "Don't worry love it'll be a matter of time till you bring me great profit." No sound could be heard from the cage but the thing inside had to fight back tears to not mare its face. "Just a couple more minutes to go!"

Dean and Bobby came back to the factory after lunch and found themselves back in their original seats. Staring up at the stage they couldn't help but wonder what would be brought out next. Before the break the journal segment was sold along with an old spell book, a magical staff, and a bunch of other knickknacks and small not all the pricey objects.

"Everyone if I could please have your attention" Simon was back on stage and was as lively as ever, "We shall now be bringing out our more… Unique items onto the stage" Motioning the people behind the curtain forwards two buff men carried the covered cage out onto the middle of the stage and the crowd suddenly became extremely excited. "Our next item is the human Physic, and we will start the bidding at twelve-hundred Troll tokens!" Grasping the cloth that once covered the large cage Simon ripped it off to reveal the physic to the crowd.

Cowering in the far corner of the cage was a young male with long knotted hair and grime covered skin. The boy didn't wear much, only a dirty button-up shirt and a pair of pants that were practically falling down his boney waist. The Boy was extremely thin and terror was evident in his wild eyes. As he sat in the cage most of the audience's eyes bore into him making his skin crawl. Hands began to shoot up and prices were being called out to Simon, each trying to outdo the other to claim the boy. Dean looked at Bobby with horror in his eyes at what was happening in front of him. A human was getting sold as if it was an object of possession, "Bobby we have to do something!"

"What can we do?" Bobby asked feeling sick to his stomach at the sight before him

"I don't know, but these monsters aren't going to do anything good with him. What do we have to bid?"

"We still have the virgin's blood, um-" Bobby voice got overpowered by the other people screaming up at Simon trying to make their price known. All the voices were getting muffled and harder to hear as the prices rose.

"SILENCE!" A man with short blonde hair and brown eyes called out from the stage. The man stood between the boy in the cage and Simon. Everyone in the vicinity of the man came to a halt in their screaming and gave the man their full attention, "Good, now that I have your attention I have an announcement to make." The blonde sent the crowd a sickening sweet smile, "I am this lovely boy's old owner and I have something's I want in exchange for him." The man began to pace on stage and hummed to himself, "Let's see, I want some human hearts, virgin's blood, dead man's blood, and silver."

Boos of disapproval came from the crowd but Dean and Bobby quickly exchanged glances and felt like they might actually had a chance to save the poor boy from more abuse and suffering. Raising their hands Dean and Bobby Called out, "We have a deal! Two Human Hearts, a vile of Virgin's blood, two vials of Dead man's blood and a pound of silver."

Simon and the blonde man stared at the two hunters and a smile formed on the blonde's face, "You two strike quite an offer." Glancing up he asked, "Does anyone have a better proposal?"

~~  
The Day slowly slipped by and those who bought items from the auction had to go pick up their earnings in a back room. The room where all the sold items were held was rather large and spread out, the previous owners of the objects stood by gave the new owner them and explained in further details on what they could do. First Bobby and Dean walked over to where Samuel Colt's and picked it up with much ease. There weren't many things the journal could initially do but they got a brief rundown on what was inside. The two exchanged the four severed heads and the vial of virgin's blood for the journal and continued with their collection.

Next the hunter duo walked towards the back of the room and was met with the Blonde from the stage and the broken looking man who was now standing on shaky legs but was bound by metals cuffs that were on his wrists and ankles. "Wonderful" The blond greeted the hunters with a firm handshake to each of them. "My name is Robert Lupin and I'm so very pleased that you'll be taking this one of my hands, although it'll be sad to see him go."

"You keep saying he. Does _he_ have a name?"

"Why would he have a name?" Lupin laughed, "He's just here to do what you want. It's not like you'll actually have to take care of him. Just give him the bare necessities and he'll live. By the way here are the keys to his cuffs; you might feel like putting him in better ones when you get to your domain."

Dean had to hold back a growled that threated to tare from his throat and reached out to take the keys. With great easy Dean shoved the items into Lupin's hands and led the unnamed boy away from his old master. Once outside Dean ran to the Impala and started her engine, he then drove back to the factory entrance and let Bobby and the boy get in. "I'm so sorry about this kid" Dean spoke to the younger male in the backseat, "Just wait until we get to our motel and then we can get those chains off of you and get ya cleaned up."

The brunette said nothing but fiddled with his hands and listened to the clinking of the chains as they brushed one another. He felt strange with his new masters. They didn't seem to be as cruel as Master Lupin was. Sure they looked extremely intimidating with their gruff outer appearance but they told him that they were going to let him out of his chains and let him bathe. This was a first and he hoped that these alleged changes would for one be true and secondly sticks around.

The parking lot of the motel that Bobby and Dean were staying at was thankfully empty so they would have an easier time sneaking the chained boy into their room without getting the cops called on them. "Come on buddy, time to get out" Dean opened the back door of his Baby and helped the young male out, "in a few minutes we'll get you more comfortable." The boy simply nodded his head afraid to say anything without getting the okay from his new masters. The man with the scruffy beard pulled out a key and opened their door and held it open wide so the two others could enter as well. Once inside Dean fumbled with the cuff keys for a moment but got them ready and unlocked the metal shackles that were bound to the boy. "Hey can you speak?" Dean asked as he sat the boy down on his bed.

"Y-yes" The young adult whispered timidly, his throat ached slightly from the action as he wasn't used to talking aloud to anyone. Master Lupin preferred for him to remain silent and if he didn't he'd receive punishment

"That's good" Bobby said taking a seat on the bed across from Dean's, "So boy do you have a name?"

"No" The male shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. Would these two be angry that he didn't have a name? Would they give one to him?

"Well then we'll have to give you one." Dean walked over to the small kitchen that was in the corner of the motel room and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him, "By the way, my name is Dean Winchester and this is my dad Bobby Singer. I guess you could say that we're here to help. Now take a couple sips of water and I'll start the shower. You definitely deserve a thorough cleaning"

With that Dean walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He had learned from his many experiences of staying in motels that the water takes a couple minutes to warm up so while the water was getting to its optimal temperature Dean would go back out and try to find some clothes that would fit the gigantic male they gained company with.

_**Puppet: Hey guys just wanted to remind you that I want at least 5 comments before the next chapter is released. Love ya all!**_


End file.
